This invention relates to a BBQ grill, and more particularly to a grill with self ignition capability.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional BBQ grill has a post 10 seating on a base 50 and supporting a furnace 20 at its top end. The bottom portion of the furnace 20 extends a lip 21. The outer diameter of the lip 21 is smaller than the inner diameter of the post 10. The base 30 also extends a lip 31 which its outer 10 diameter is also smaller than the inner diameter of the post 10.
To assemble, the lip 21 of the furnace 20 is sleeved into the top end of the post 10 and is screwed tight by screws 22. The lip 31 of the base 30 is sleeved into the bottom end of the post 10 and is screwed tight by screws 32 as well. This embodiment has the following shortcomings:
1. it requires at least four screws 22 and 32 to bind the post 10, the furnace 20 and the base 30 together which needs more cost and is not stable;
2. the product has no auxiliary ignition device;
3. both of the furnace 20 and the post 30 have to form separate lips 21 and 31 which increase the cost.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a BBQ grill with ignition system which is easy to assemble and disassemble.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a BBQ grill with ignition system which enables to self-ignite the charcoal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a BBQ grill with ignition system which design is simple and requires less manpower to install.